Marco Cheats Death
by celerypimp
Summary: (marco spoilers sort of) this is just basically how I would have wanted marco's outcome to turn out. xD hope you like it.


Marco wasn't the strongest member of his small group in the training corps. And Marco was aware of this, as much as he didn't want to be. It seemed that time after time, when he was in trouble, Jean was always there to help him. "I don't want Jean to feel like I'm his responsibility all the time.." Marco thought to himself as he moped around the group's sleeping quarters. "Tomorrow.. tomorrow I'll show them that I'm strong.."

Soft morning light streamed through the window exposing all the dust particles in the air. Marco awoke to a loud thundering coming from outside. "Th- the titans are invading again!" a voice called out. Marco's eyes widened, his heart stopped, and he froze. it was as if someone had stopped time. Jean's voice boomed through the sleeping quarters, "Everyone get up! get suited out! Marco are you here?" his voice was solid like that of a military commander. Jean pulled the frightened Marco from his bed and helped him put his gear on. "I- I can't.. fight." Marco told Jean as he strapped on the maneuver gear. "what? Of course you can Marco. I've seen you out there! You're one of the best we've got!" even though Marco knew this was a lie, he decided to believe it anyway.

"Five titans total have entered." Armin informed the group like he always does. "Thanks Armin.. Marco, you and Sasha take that solo one over there!" Jean gave the instructions very vaguely. The group split up leaving nothing but a cloud of steam from the air tanks. Swiftly, Marco zipped past stone building after stone building. When it came to speed, Marco was no match for Sasha. "She's so fast.. too fast!" Before long, Sasha was already slicing at the titans flesh. Marco knew she wouldn't need him, so he slowed down with the maneuver gear. But suddenly, Sasha disappeared and the titan remained. "Wh- what..?" His eyes widened, "Sasha! Sasha! Dammit! Dammit! No!" She was gone. It had taken her.. "..You'll pay damn you! You'll die!" Tears running down his freckled cheeks, Marco forced out his blades and thrusted his body forward. Gliding up the titan's back, Marco made way to the weak spot. "I have you! I have you, bastard!" He swung his blades with all his might at the fleshy neck. "...wh-?" He missed. The titan whacked him to the ground with his gigantic arm. Marco clashed his head onto the cobblestone street beneath him. "This is it.. I'm going to die.. I- I- I'm so sorry Sasha!" Hot tears flowed in rivers down his face. And in that instance, the titan had it's arm raised ready to destroy Marco.

"Marco get out of there!" A familiar voice called from over head. It was Jean. "Jean! Jean help! It's going to kill me!" Marco cried out. "Not on my watch!" Jean slashed his blades across the titans vulnerable neck, killing it instantly. The dead titan fell onto the houses behind it, causing debris to filter the air. Jean landed beside Marco and persistently checked him for injuries. "Anything hurt?" "No.. I just hit my head pretty bad." Jean grabbed Marco's head and placed a

kiss on his forehead. Looking into his eyes he asked, "Marco, where's Sasha?" Judging Marco's body language, he figured out what had happened. "It's my fault.. I thought she could handle it on her own.." his face became dull. "Common, get up." Jean said offering his hand, which Marco took. "You'll need some rest after hitting your head." With that, the two returned to the sleeping quarters.

The night was unkind to Marco. He sat on the edge of his bunk, head buried deep into his hands, crying. He tried very hard to be quiet, but somehow he had woken up Jean. Getting up from his bed, Jean wrapped his safe arms around Marco's stomach, holding him in an embrace. "Marco.. what is it?" His voice was like silk. "I got her.. her- h-" his crying wouldn't allow him to finish his sentence. "It's okay Marco, you didn't get her killed.. I promise." Jean stroked the side of Marco's freckled face, lovingly. Looking into his sad eyes, he pressed his lips onto Marco's. This made Marco's cheeks burn a bright red. "Please don't be sad anymore.." Jean said as he laid his head onto the freckled chest. Marco clutched onto Jean, crying harder than ever. Seeing him like this made Jean's eye's begin to tear up. "Dammit.. I- I said not to be sad.." He said as he held Marco tighter. "It hurt's.." Marco said with his hand on his heart. "How can I make it not hurt, Marco?" With little to no hesitation in his eyes he said, "Love me.. love me harder than ever.. and- and never stop.."


End file.
